Peace Treaties
by P.A.W.07
Summary: <html><head></head>Sentinel, unable to stand Optimus being Magnus' new favorite and heir, decides perhaps his best work is done off planet. Due to his political stature, he is offered the position of offering peace treaties with planets and colonies that had been lost behind Megatron's regime. Sentinel quickly realizes just how messed up and perverted the universe really is. Also on A03.</html>


Peace Treaties: Sentinel, unable to stand Optimus being Magnus' new favorite and heir, decides perhaps his best work is done off planet. Due to his political stature, he is offered the position of offering peace treaties with planets and colonies that had been lost behind Megatron's regime. Sentinel quickly realizes just how messed up and perverted the universe really is. Personally, he thinks this is all Optimus' fault. Also on AO3.

Rating: Mature, thought there is a MA version on AO3.

Disclaimer: if only, if only the plot bunny sings.

Image: TF Animated Inks - Sentinel by Taleea.

…

Peace can come in many forms and fashions,

And sometimes it involves a bed full of passions.

…

"Are you sure that you want to be transferred off planet, Sentinel Prime?" said Ultra Magnus from his wheel chair, eying the other with a critical gaze. Not that Sentinel judged the other's confusion. He had basically just came out and said that he wanted to be as far away from his dream job as possible, but that was because Sentinel had accepted a hard truth recently.

Optimus Prime would be the next Magnus.

He could try to weasel his way back into the sparks of those in power all over again, but he had a feeling all his hard work and strict guidelines would fail in comparison to the Champion of Earth, the Discoverer of the Allspark and the Defeater of Megatron. He knew it was childish of him to want to run away like this, but he didn't know if he would be able to take anymore of the Optimus favoritism. He couldn't stand watching Optimus being _given_ all the things he had worked so hard for in the last few vorns.

It was obvious that Cybertron didn't think much of him anymore. If he wanted to ever be anyone again, he needed to get off planet, maybe make his name on a large colony. He could not remain here … no matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, I can't just send you _anywhere,_ Sentinel Prime, and though Quietus 3 sounds … exciting," said the older mech as he eyed the data-pad with Sentinel's request to go just about anywhere, "It's way below your rank. I can't just send someone with your rank and clearance to some secluded moon or far off colony. Your skills are better served here on Cybertron. I really do need a new Communication Head, Sentinel Prime. Are you sure you do not want that position?"

Sentinel tried to keep a straight face at the Magnus' requested and not snort at the ridiculousness of the request. Yeah, like he would want the _cursed_ position. Perhaps if he wanted to be eyed as a possible traitor for the rest of his military career, that sounded like a great idea. After all, since Long Arm Prime had made his betrayal know that position had gone through three Primes, two Minors and previously retired and now re-retired decorated General. Most said that the position wasn't for them when in truth it was destroying their lives. Everyone treated them like Shockwave's reincarnation or another spy. It was no longer a trusted position and Sentinel really didn't need any more hate sent his way.

"Though I am grateful that you would think of me for the position," said Sentinel as he lied through his denta. "I think that you would find someone better qualified."

By someone he obviously meant _anyone_, but he couldn't really say that aloud.

Ultra Magnus, looking at the data-pad again, frowned. Sentinel would have never spoken that way a vorn ago. In the past he would have been rearing to go and prove himself to his planet. Now, he seemed to be turning down every offer he was given … After all, the position of Second was no longer open. Sentinel was kind of a loose piece now, needing to be placed somewhere.

"This is about Optimus Prime getting your position, isn't it?" said the leader carefully, watching for the smallest of reactions. "He is currently more qualified that you. You may know every regulation in the book, but Optimus Prime has unmatched battle experience. Your demotion from my Second does not mean I do not value your knowledge or skills."

_Yeah, but it also means that you don't trust me, that you thought that I was incompetent as a Magnus and that you've always liked Optimus better. Everyone always liked Optimus more than me no matter how hard I worked! You could have just punched me in the face and that would have been easier than finding Optimus taking over my office_ thought Sentinel bitterly as he told himself not to rise to the bait.

"I know that sir," said Sentinel, keeping his most professional and emotionless tone, "But now that you have a mech of Optimus' skills," _and because I would rather offline than watch him take another thing I loved and worked so hard for,_ "I thought it would be best to go to one of the colonies where my skills could be better used , "_and where I might fall into the good graces of a rich senator; I can still salvage this career. If I stay here I'm sure to lose my Elite status to Optimus as well_.

Magnus sighed and leaned back into his chair. He knew what was going on. A mech of Sentinel's status just didn't _ask_ to be transferred on a whim because he felt like he could be used better elsewhere. It was because he was upset and did not know how to express that to a superior. Personally, Magnus thought it was a bit childish for his older Second to be jealous of Optimus Prime, but then again they both were young. Honestly, he could just put his foot down, so to speak, and stop this childish behavior right here, but Sentinel was a rather proud mech. He didn't need the other up and resigning on him. Despite his failure as a temporary Magnus, he had kept the military together, but he just wasn't the right type of mech for the job. He was always meant to be an underling. If he could just get them to get along, he knew that Optimus and Sentinel would be beneficial to each other. Sentinel knew the circuit and all the games the Senators liked to play as well as the planet's laws to keep the pushy mechs in political boundaries; he also had this charming characteristic to get what he wanted. Optimus, on the other hand, was calm and collected and righteous to a fault. He was meant to be a leader and would always try to do the right thing ... even if he had to make hard decisions. Optimus also knew that Sentinel could help him and was doing his best to get along with the other, but Sentinel … Sentinel had been keeping his distance.

"Optimus and you both have your own separate set of skills," said Magnus slightly in irritation, in no mood for Sentinel's political games (he really did know how to butter up to a senator). "And I would rather not lose either, but if you feel you need a little freedom Sentinel, there is one thing you can try. If you are successful, you may remain off planet working on that project. _If not_ … I will assign you as the new Communications Head and you will be cordial with Optimus Prime. Is that understood?"

Trying not to bristle at the other's ultimatum, Sentinel slowly nodded, "Yes sir … I understand. What is the project?"

Pulling a new data-pad out of his desk, Magnus placed it before the young Prime, murmuring, "With Megatron's army falling apart without him, we now can try to reach to the out-lands that had previously been patrolled by Decepticon forces. We wish to bring them into the common wealth if we can, but to even start that we need to get some peace treaties agreed to by these colonies and planets so we can even send over some representatives of the senate. As a military body you will show strength and will be able to defend yourself. If you remain successful, you main stay on this project as long as you want … if not…"

Nodding his head, taking the data-pad, feeling he had no choice in the matter though he didn't want to be forced into the communication's position, Sentinel sourly agreed, "I understand Ultra Magnus, sir. T-thank you."

He was anything but thankful. He had to deal with some backwards colonies with no mech's of power in them. This was the opposite of what he wanted, but then again the longer he stayed away from Cybertron, the more likely Magnus would dismiss him and his training … and over time maybe he could get what he really wanted nowadays: the good graces of an off world Senator.

He needed to be somebody's hero.

XXX

Paw07: Yep, we all know where this is going. Unfortunately, those chapters are way MA. So I don't know if I will be able to censor them enough for Fanfiction. Its just going to be a collection of one-shots anyway, but feel free to stock me on AO3. Everything is being copied over there anyway.


End file.
